


Be Together

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas have a break with the team and fly to Roma where he spend the day and night with Miroslav and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while (i have talked about this idea in comment to one of my fic about them with ThunderFrost2012 so here it is, a second fic will be done with the other idea that i had)
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

The team of Thomas and the Team of Miroslav have a little break.

Miroslav has asked for Thomas to come spend the day and the night together.

Even if he didn't know if they could do a lot of things together since Sylwia was here, but she was okay with their relationship.  
The girlfriend of Thomas was also okay with their relationship.  
And she was friend with Slywia.

He comes in the morning where Miroslav has taken him at the airport, they all spend the day together where Thomas had fun with the children.  
Thomas loved the children of Miroslav. Miroslav and Slywia were happy about that.  
They spend the dinner together where everything was okay.

Sylwia tells them "I'm going to go to the other home so I will leave you both so you can enjoy the presence of the other" (They have another home for when sometimes she need to be alone or she wants to be with friends or when Thomas comes at Roma)

"Thanks" say Miroslav and kiss her.

"Thank you a lot" say Thomas

"You're welcome, but next time take your girlfriend so we can have a girl's night when both of you have a boy's night"

"Maybe this summer, so we can take a break and go in one holiday all together"suggest Thomas

"Great idea" say Miroslav & Slywia

After the dinner Slywia leave with the children and go to the other house, where she was texting with the girlfriend of Thomas and they have done more than texting. (In fact, they have also one relationship together)

Miroslav and Thomas were alone, so they were cuddled together while watching a movie, and after they had kissed "I'm happy that you are here"

"Me too"

"You know I love you"

"I know and me too, I love you"

"The idea that you had for the holiday is so cool so we can spend time together and do other stuff like.."

Miroslav kisses Thomas and Thomas kiss the neck of Miroslav "Yes, I know what you meant"

 "I have missed you"

"Me too"

They kiss and they spend the night together where they made love.

"I love you so much"

"Me too I love you so much"

**END**


End file.
